Ventilation fans having electric motors have existed for many years. Today, some ventilation fans, such as bathroom fans, include a light source. The light source however creates heat which may rise into the ventilation box or housing, which can cause an unsafe temperature situation when the box is concealed in the ceiling or attic of a house.
These ventilation fans also typically include a pattern of air intake slots. These intake slots are aesthetically unpleasing.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a ventilation fan and light combination that prevents the build up of heat within the unit and which is more pleasing in appearance. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.